


How do you say "hold me"?

by judyannhale



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jen being soft for judy, jen little spoon, literally just fluff, nothing happens, sharing a bed like best friends do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyannhale/pseuds/judyannhale
Summary: She took in a deep breath and, just in that instant, registered that she was not alone. There were arms wrapped around her waist as it slowly rose and fell. There were legs entangled in her own, someone else's hair tickling at her ear and soft, even breaths hitting the back of her neck.Judy.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	How do you say "hold me"?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is it's just Jen being soft af. Kind of inspired by the time they shared a bed but this is in their house so *shrugs*  
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy :)

Jen's eyes flickered open as sunlight crept through the edges of her curtains. She hadn't woken with a start - that was unusual for her. The regular jump start to an alarm, her heart already pounding with stress, had been replaced with a different feeling. It was gentle, almost peaceful.

She took in a deep breath and, just in that instant, registered that she was not alone. There were arms wrapped around her waist as it slowly rose and fell. There were legs entangled in her own, someone else's hair tickling at her ear and soft, even breaths hitting the back of her neck.

Judy. 

She surprised herself with the sudden feeling of warmth in her chest. It was like a glowing inside her, a private moment of excitement as she realized Judy was here. Judy was here, with her.

She wondered why Judy was still asleep - she was usually the first in the house to get up, already serving a thoughtfully prepared breakfast by the time Jen made it downstairs. Maybe she was sleeping late by accident. Or perhaps, she thought, she'd already woken up, and chosen this morning to stay in bed instead - to stay in bed with Jen and to hold her close like this. Jen's heart rushed at the thought.

She knew she ought to move. She ought to get up. The shafts of light breaking through the curtains were bright and she had a whole day ahead to struggle through. And she was not the kind of person who cuddled. Even the word made her queasy. She didn't fall asleep holding someone else or wake up with arms around her.

But she surprised herself again. She was a different kind of person when she was with Judy. She was a little kinder, a little more sentimental. Perhaps some of Judy had rubbed off on her in the night, since she was suddenly more open to the things that would usually make her skin crawl. So, just for a moment, she stayed.

Jen took in another deep breath, focusing on the feeling of Judy's arms moving in time with her waist. Her hold was gentle, but not weak. Something stable kept her in place and the smallest pull kept her close against Judy's body. It was as though, in that moment, Jen wasn't just cared for by Judy. She was needed. She crushed down whatever feeling wanted to rise through her stomach at that thought.

Another breath. This time into her back, feeling Judy's chest snug against it. She felt the contact in every inch of her spine and let it overwhelm her. She felt it right down to Judy's legs, curled up behind her so they stayed flush with her own. All her attention was drawn to the areas where their skin met: a small patch of fire on their ankles, and another on her waist where an arm had slipped under her t-shirt.

Jen turned her focus to her neck, where Judy's hair draped over and blended seamlessly with her own. She felt the exact point on the back of her skull that Judy's forehead rested against. Her breaths were shallow, almost not there at all, but she could feel just a hint of warm air brushing the back of her neck every few seconds. The constant rhythm of it calmed her, anchoring her to reality. She could depend on it to continue, each hot puff followed by a cool rush in, and so on.

Jen wondered, maybe if she stayed here long enough, she'd be able to imprint the memory of this feeling on her body forever. All she wanted was to trap the safety that she felt right then, and the comfort, and the joy. The warm glow she felt inside. She was sure nothing in the world could be better than just continuing to feel this way. She knew she could lie there for days, years even, letting this moment draw out into eternity. But that's the thing about moments - as soon as you realize they're happening, they're already gone.

She heard a door open and close down the hall - probably Henry. He hadn't reached the age yet where you start to feel that dreary exhaustion in the morning. He'd be up now, and wanting breakfast. He might even come in here to look for them after finding the kitchen empty.

Without another thought, she gently eased herself forward. She felt Judy's arms fall away softly, as if they were never there at all. She refused to let herself feel empty without them. Instead, she curled up her legs and let out a small sigh. That familiar pit of stress landed in her stomach as she lay there, trying to find something to think about other than the woman beside her.

Jen almost found herself drifting back to sleep when she felt a movement behind her. Judy stirred.

"Hey, Jen?" 

She heard a soft whisper and couldn't explain why her heart was suddenly rushing.

"You awake?"

Jen didn't move. Not yet. She gave herself just a moment to get lost in that sweet little voice, raspy in the morning.

All of a sudden, she felt the silky touch of hands, followed by arms, gently wrapping back around her waist. There was something so intoxicating about being held right there, where her body was soft and her stomach fluttered so intensely she was sure Judy could feel it through her skin. If she could, it didn't bother her.

Something about this felt even better than before, made her chest glow warmer. This time was intentional. It couldn't be excused as half-asleep clinging. This was Judy saying loud and clear that she'd rather be here, holding Jen, than not. 

She leaned back into her hold, soaking in the sensation of Judy's skin against her own.

"Hey"

This time the quiet rasp came from just above her ear, so close she could feel the warmth of her breath more than she could hear her words.

"Hey" 

She finally answered, leaning her head back to give Judy a lazy smile.


End file.
